A New Team
by Tsukiakari Anei
Summary: (Previously LOTRInulover9) Yusuke follows Kagome through the well. Nuff said. Except for the fact that both school and some hag keeps getting in their way.
1. Down the Well

Okay. I came up with this idea for no reason. If you have any questions, just e-mail me. As I mentioned in my past author bio, I have switched accounts to this one. If you were able to find that out, good job. If not, well, there's nothing to say. Plus, I got to use the computer this week. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! It's a miracle. Okay read and enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

A New Team  
  
Yusuke Urameshi yawned loudly as he stretched and stuck his hands behind his head. "So where exactly are we going again?"  
  
A blue haired girl stopped abrubtly. Her temper rising. "I told you a million times allready. We are going to meet Kuwabara at the pet store."  
  
"Yes I know Botan but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But he's gonna..."  
  
"Get all goo goo over the kittens. I know. I only need to hear it 5 times, Urameshi!" He stared at her.  
  
"Jeeze! Who woke you up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"  
  
She turned to him ready to burst aflame,"It's you're attitude thats what!"  
  
Pet Store  
  
Kuwabara, who was busy watching the kittens, noticed a boy with a bump on his head and a blue haired reaper holding a oar walk in. "What took you two so long?"  
  
"What do you think?" she shot a cold stare at Yusuke.  
  
"You're the one with the attitude today," Yusuke eyed her.  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
Kuwabara, looking around. "Do you think you could put that thing away? People are starting to stare."  
  
"I would but I don't trust him!" stares at Yusuke.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." stares back at her.  
  
"Ah come on! Put all your troubles away and look at the kitten." Kuwabara shoves a kitten at Botan.  
  
"Get that thing out of my, ohhhhhhhhh... it's so cute!" starts cuddling the kitten.  
  
Yuske, mouths a thank you to Kuwabara. Kuwabara smiles. "Yes, I am so smart!" Yusuke rolls his eyes and looks away.  
  
"So, where are Hiei and Kurama?"  
  
"They said they were gonna meet us here." Kuwabara looked away. "Though I highly doubt they could find the place!"  
  
As if on cue a grouchy voice came from behind him. "Guess again, freakboy!"  
  
"Hiei, how good to see you. I trust you are well?"  
  
"Shutup! Why did we have to meet here exactly?"  
  
"It was Kuwabara's idea!" Yusuke replied with a grin. "You know, his little cat fetish."  
  
"So what if I like cats. You got a problem with that?" Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"I do!" Hiei spoke up getting annoyed.  
  
"So what was the point of us meeting here anyway?" Botan directed her attention from the kitten.  
  
"It's not a very good place to meet. I mean it's just a pet store." Hiei looked into a cage. Suddenly, a parrot flew out and started attacking his head. "Ah... ah! Get off me ya stupid bird!"  
  
"Well I thought it was a good place to meet." Kuwabara spoke up ignoring Hiei.  
  
"Well you're stupid, so it dosen't really matter anyways." Yusuke taunted him.  
  
"Shutup!" Kuwabara was turning red.  
  
"I mean it bird! If you don't wanna become a turkey dinner, get off me!" Hiei was getting agitated. Finally the bird stopped attacking him and flew back to its perch with a squak. Then started insulting him. "You're a stupid moran! You're a stupid moran!"  
  
"Allright, thats it!" He pulled out Katana and prepared to strike, only to be stopped by Kurama.  
  
"It's just a stupid bird. Let it be."  
  
"You stay out of this gardenhead so, bite me!" The bird went after Kurama.  
  
"Lets get some dinner!" Hiei and Kurama started to attack.  
  
SMACK  
  
"Don't even think about touching that bird. It's just upset because it senses that you're demons." Botan held up her oar again.  
  
"But..."  
  
SMACK  
  
"Fine! We won't attack the stupid bird allready!" Kurama gave in.  
  
Hiei put Katana away and started muttering stuff about demented blue haired reapers.  
  
SMACK  
  
"I'm warning you!" Hiei started protesting.  
  
SMACK  
  
"Fine! Have it your way!" Hiei went and stood in the corner. Making sure to be as far away from the parrot as possible.  
  
"When are we leaving anyway?" Yusuke complained.  
  
"As soon as Kurama's done looking at the kittens."  
  
"Yeesh! This is gonna take awhile." Yusuke slumped to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
'I can't believe mother made me pick this stuff up. I was hoping to go to the feudal era at 10:00' Kagome Higurashi complained to herself.  
  
"I'll take two pounds please," she requested to the storekeeper.  
  
"That will be 5.95, Miss." the storekeeper said while wrapping up the bread.  
  
Kagome fumbled around in her purse before handing him the money.  
  
'Ah well. I guess it couldn't hurt to do something for her for once'  
  
"Thank you and have a good day!"  
  
"Bye!" she took the bread and walked away.  
  
'Ah man! Inuyasha is gonna be so mad at me. But maybe if I hurry' she started running. A few seconds later she ran into a quickly opening door.  
  
CRASH  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." a boy in a school uniform helped her up.  
  
"No it's okay." she noticed his uniform. "Are you new to school?"  
  
"No, I'm from out of town. My names Yusuke."  
  
"Mine's Kagome."  
  
Botan couldn't believe her eyes. Yusuke helping. Not being a jerk while screaching at them to stop hogging all the way. Something was up.  
  
"So I'll see you around." Kagome mentioned before getting up and running off.  
  
"See ya later!" Yusuke noticed something shining on the ground. He picked it up. "What is this?"  
  
"It looks like a piece of a jewel." Botan inquired.  
  
"Kagome, you dropped this!" Yusuke ran after her.  
  
"Yusuke, wait for us!" Botan chased after him.  
  
Kagome payed no attention to him. She kept on running and led him to a shrine. Then disappeared.  
  
"Hey I've never been here before." Yusuke looked around. "Where did she go?"  
  
"Bye mom! See ya later!" Kagome ran out of the house and to a small hut. Completly ignoring Yusuke.  
  
"Kagome. Wait!" he followed her to the hut. She still paid no attention to him.   
  
She opened the hut and ran to a well. She sat on the edge and peered inside.  
  
"Kagome, wait. Don't do it"  
  
Too late. She jumped in. Yusuke's instincts took ahold of him.  
  
"Kagome!" Yusuke dove in after her just missing her hair. Suddenly, everything disappeared and he was surrounded by a blue light. 'Oh no. This is it.' his mind raced. 'It's all over. I died again.'

* * *

I bet you all know what will happen to him but still. Not too shabby, huh? One thing. I have no idea what the deal was with the parrot. I just wanted it to attack Hiei. I thought it might be funny. Thank you Autumn for the idea. It was useful. So I got tired of typing this chapter and will end it here.  
  
Please review.


	2. Encounters

I'm back. Sorry for the long updating period. I am a baka. So sorry. I promise to update within a week. I was really busy, with roomwork and all. I was lazy too and overswamped with school work. I swear, that teacher knows no limits. Right now, I am entirely p-offed at my sister because she is being a bh. What else is new. Oh well. I will just have to live with it for a while. I am currently high on mints. I had about ten of them so far and I feel really goofy. I suggest you don't eat more than 10 while typing. If my typing is a little whacked out... don't blame me. Blame the mints. The rich, chocolate covered fresh mints that come 50 to a pack. Yum. So I am a little spaced out now. Okay maybe a lot. But I hope the chapter turns out fine. I am praying that the chapter turns out fine.  
  
Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But I will and I shall. Ahhhh.(dodges shots from angry cretors) Okay, I won't and I can't. Happy?(creators smile and walk away)Phew! That was close.

* * *

Yusuke's life flashed before his eyes. From the moment of his birth, to his first death, to crashing into Kagome at the pet store. He closed his eyes and prayed for it to be over. He became so lost in his memories that he was oblivious to a pair of hazel eyes staring down at him.  
  
"Yusuke, is that you?"  
  
Yusuke's eyes sprang open. He peered and gazed into the face of a familiar person. "Kagome? Is this heaven?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" she cocked her head sideways.  
  
"You mean, we're still alive?" he looked hopeful.  
  
"Yes." she giggled to herself. Then a thought struck her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean you've been here before?"  
  
"Yes. But how did you get here?"  
  
"You dropped this," he held up a shard of the Shikon jewel. "Then I was following you to give it back and," his mind recalled everything that happened. "I saw you jump into this well and I tried to save you but I didn't get to you in time."  
  
"So thats how you got here. Don't worry. We're just in a new place."  
  
"Oh man. Me and my good samaritan deeds. They always turn out bad." (Har Har Har!)  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, uhhh... nothing. What should we do now?"  
  
"Well first, maybe we should..." she was cut off by a loud shriek of enjoyment.  
  
"KAGOME!" Yusuke watched as a little orange ball flew at Kagome. His mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh, Shippo. I missed you so much." she embraced the young kitsune fondly.  
  
Seconds later, the little kit realized the unexpected visitor gaping stupidly at him.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Who's that?" he cowered into her arms.  
  
"Oh that's Yusuke. Don't worry, he won't hurt you."  
  
Shippo, feeling brave, stood up and bowed slightly. "Hi, I'm Shippo. How did you get here?"  
  
Yusuke, still in shock from seeing the little fox demon stared blankly at him. Then, realizing this wasn't the best thing to do, decided to reply. "Oh it's a long story." He managed to muster out. Shippo just stared at him. His eyes open wide as someone would when staring at an all you can eat chocolate dinner entre. (Mmm... chocolate.)  
  
Kagome spoke up wanting to change the topic. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Who's Inuyasha? Another little furball, who jumps in your arms at the very sight of you?" Yusuke asked drawing his attention away from the curious kitsune.  
  
"Heh! I wish." Kagome hiccuped sarcastically. (So do I)  
  
"He was at Kaede's, but he probably smelled you by now." Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
As if on cue a loud annoyed voice shouted from above. "Kagome, what took you so long? And who's that with you."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes before climbing out of the well, closely followed by Yusuke. "Calm down Inuyasha. He just came here trying to be a gentlemen."  
  
Yusuke stared at Inuyasha without blinking. Whats with this guy? He's not like any demon I've ever sensed before. Inuyasha started getting agitated. "What are you looking at. Keep staring and you'll find yourselve neck-deep in dirt!" he taunted.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome punished.  
  
"Your simple threats do not affect me. If you got a problem, deal with it." he thought back to the many threats Hiei gave him. They didn't really work, they just got irratating after a while.  
  
"I can see you have fought before. You look kind of scrawny to me. Be prepared to die!" he unseathed Tetsaiuga and charged. Yusuke prepared himself.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded. Inuyasha crashed into the ground at once and there he stayed.(I love it when that happens. 'Yup, thats right! Bi-ig sit!' I love that part.)  
  
Yusuke gaped in awe at the scene before him. Who were these people and how did she do that?  
  
Kagome massaged her temples. How was she ever gonna get through this without someone getting hurt.  
Kagome's Time "Oooohhh, that Urameshi. He's gonna pay." Botan cursed while looking around. "I can't believe he just ran off, abondoning us like that."  
  
"Calm down Botan. He had his reasons." Kurama attempted to soothe her.  
  
"I'm getting a good mind to give him a whack myself." Hiei interrupted paying close attention to the area around him.  
  
"The girl said her name was Kagome. Maybe if we ask around we would be able to find her and Yusuke." Kurama pondered.  
  
"Good idea. So thats our mission. If we find Kagome we find Urameshi?" Botan agreed.  
  
"Why would we need to find Kagome?" Kuwabara asked confused.  
  
Everyone fell over at Kuwabara's dullness. Hiei stood and sweatdropped.  
  
"Quit being a baka!" he announced wanting to speed things up. Obviously failing.  
  
"I am not stupid, I am just as smart as everybody else." Kuwabara argued. (Yeah, and I'm a man... knock it off you perverts.)  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and looked away. Kuwabara was currently too much to handle.

* * *

Not so bad for being high on mints eh? Come on? Fine. I'll leave you alone allready. Hold your hoarses. One more thing: Don't flame, OR ELSE!  
One more thing: Look for my other stories.  
Two more things: Eat healthy and stay in school.  
One more thing: Review. Now. OR ELSE! 


	3. Ain't No Damn Sleeping Beauty

Hiya! Sorry for the long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long updating period. I had a bad case of writers block. I can almost guarantee, that something like that will not happen again.

Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own a computer. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... (gasps for breath)

* * *

"Kaede, I want you to come meet someone!" Kagome called into the other room.

"Yea child, in a minute!"

Kaede walked into the room. Yusuke was shocked.

"Gah! It's Genkaii in 50 years!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Nay child, I know not of this Gen-kaii you speak of!" Kaede responded.

"So, you come here often?" Yusuke asked over the top of his soup.

"Yes, I'm here all the time. Ever since I shattered the Shikon Jewel." Kagome replied after pouring herself some soup.

"And what is the Shikon Jewel exactly?"

"Well, it's a long story and it begins 50 years ago..."

(A/N: I'm to lazy to type in the whole story so I will skip through this. I think you know what happens anyway. I'll probably rewrite this chapter in the future and add in the whole story and what-not.)

"So, basically you have to gather all the shards and defeat Naraku?" Yusuke reviewed leaning against the wall.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"And, the thing you dropped was a shard of the jewel?"

"Yes."

"WHATTA YA MEAN YOU DROPPED IT?" Inuyasha interrupted standing up.

"Calm down Inuyasha. It was an accident. I lost it when I crashed into Yusuke." Kagome replied looking up.

"Since when are you so careless? You couldn't even check?"

"Well excuse me, but I was in a hurry!"

"Well you could of said that in the first place, stupid! What were you in such a hurry for anyways?"

"TO COME HERE!"

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU IN SUCH A HURRY TO GET HERE!"

"SINCE EVER!"

"WHAT MAKES YOU WANNA COME HERE ANYWAYS?"

"WELL, YOU'RE SUCH A JERK WHEN I DON'T COME BACK AT THE TIME YOU WANT ME TO!"

"STUPID WENCH! I DON'T MAKE YOU!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"SIT BOY!"

At this command Inuyasha went crashing to the ground. Nothing new. Yusuke was staring at the second 'sit' command that came out of Kagome's mouth. Aparrently this was still a big shock to him. Kaede sighed and held out a kimono. "Ye better get some rest. We'll finish where we left off in the morning."

Yusuke nodded before taking the kimono and laying down. Glancing across the room, into the fire before drifting to sleep.

-

Kagome's Time

-

"So did you find anything?" Botan asked annoyed at the rudeness of the last person she visited.

"No, you?" Kurama asked in response.

"No. The last guy I asked sent his pack of dogs after me. I spent all my time running from them."

"It seems like you got away unbitten."

"Yeah! But I finally managed to fly off with this." she holds up her oar. "Hey, Hiei and Kwabara are here. I wonder if they bickered at all?"

"Hn!" Hiei muttered looking away.

"Did you find anythig?" Kurama asked at Hiei's usual expression.

"Higurashi shrine is north of here. It's on a big hill, you can't miss it." Hiei uttered looking away.

"That's GREAT!" Botan exclaimed jumping up while managing to hit Kurama.

"Watch it." he replied rubbing his head.

"Sorry! Reow!" she replied making a cat face. "I'm so happy we found something, I could just die!" she threw out her arms and fell backwards.

"Well that will end all our problems!" Hiei said with his usual smirk.

"Hey thats mean!" she replied getting back up. "Take it back."

"Tch! What are you gonna do about it?"

SMACK

"Fine! I take it back allready! Geeze!"

Botan smiled flopping her oar over her shoulder. "Like I always say. What's the point of having an oar it you can't hit people with it?"

-

At Higurashi Shrine

-

"I don't care how old you are, Kagome is not here. Get that in your heads." Kagome's grandfather explained getting agitated.

"But..." Botan tried to explain.

"But nothing young lady. Now, you're welcome to walk around and view the shrine. As I said before, Kagome will not be here for a couple weeks. I will take leave now." with that he marched off into the house and disappeared.

"Stupid old geezer. Well, what should we do now?" she sighed turning around.

"I guess we'll just wander around for now." Kurama shrugged.

"Great!"

-

At Feudal Japan

-

"Yusuke! Wake up it's morning." Kagome nudged a sleeping Yusuke.

"But, Keiko? I don't want to go to school." Yusuke replied, still in deep slumber.

"Let him sleep. It's nice and quiet that way." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome glared at him.

"Knock it off!"

"But Keiko..." Yusuke muttered again.

"Yusuke, WAKE UP!" Kagome hollered in his ear. Grabbing his shirt collar and shaking him vigarously.

Yusuke bolted upright. Glaring around he spotted Kagome. "Oh! Morning!'

"Good morning, Yusuke!" she replied with a nod.

"Feh!" Inuyasha smirked. "That ain't no damn sleeping beauty!"

Yusuke stood up and glared daggers, his fist forming into a spirit gun. "You got a problem, Dog- Boy?"

"Yeah, it's you.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

And the usuall thud was heard.

"After breakfast, how about we take you back home?"

"Sure, I'm starved!"

-

At the Bone Eaters Well

-

"I'm not exactly sure how we should do this." Kagome announced looking down the well. "I think it was the fact that you just managed to touch my hair and had a jewel shard. I think that if I give you a jewel shard and we... I don't know hold hands or somethng. We should be able to pass through."

"Hn!" Inuyasha grunted from his usuall tree being completely ignored.

"Are you sure this would work?" Yusuke asked uneasy, glancing down at the demon bones.

"It should." Kagome shrugged it off. She gave him a jewel shard and took his hand. "Inuyasha! You're gonna be waiting here when I get back, right?"

"Feh! Whatever!"

"Okay. On 3. Ready?" Kagome asked looking at Yusuke.

"Yeah!"

"1-2-3- jump!" With that they leaped into the well. Yusuke saw the same blue light he saw before. Within a few seconds, he landed on the hard gound of the well in Kagome's time.

Kagome's Time

"There. It worked." Kagome squealed getting up.

Yusuke looked around. He was back in his own time. Watching Kagome climb out of the well, he decided to follow suit.

"Ya see! We're back!" she mentioned helping him out of the well.

"Wow! Neat-o!" he replied sarcastically looking around once again.

Kagome smiled to herself as she led Yusuke up the stairs to the door. Opening it she found herself face to face with a blue-haired reaper.

* * *

Okay. Not too bad eh? Now review or I will take a longer time to update and sick my horrible army of zombies after you that I will create. Either that or my horrible league of Hiei bats. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... (gasps for air again) 


	4. Return to the Past

Hey, sorry for the long, very long, updating period. But, this would be explained inmy bio if any of you looked. If not, I'll tell you. Before I got my new computer, my old one crashed. Luckily, I was able to save all my files on some floppy disks. But my new computer dosen't have a floppy drive. So, I'm very sorry for the delay. I'm spending a little time at my dad's house currently. Not to mention the fact that it's summer.Yaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy! I have all this free time. It's a miracle.

Well, please Read and review.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did I wouldn't be writing this lame chapter.

* * *

Yusuke blinked. "Botan, is that you?"

"DON'T YOU 'BOTAN IS THAT YOU' ME" Botan exclaimed furiated. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN. I MEAN THAT'S JUST RUDE. RUNNING OFF AND DITCHING US LIKE THAT. YOU HAVE SOME NERVE. SO, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT?"

"Uhh, I'm sorry." Yusuke replied nervously. 'That reaper isn't exactly easy to handle when she's like this. But with Keiko. It's much worse. I'm just lucky it's Botan.'

Botan stared at him in disbelief. A deep look of annoyance was clearly visible on her face. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I accept!" she muttered looking away. Yusuke sighed in relief. 'I got off easy this time. I can't garantee I'll be this lucky next time.' Kurama stepped up to Kagome, who was still staring at the near-fatal agrument. "I'm quite glad you live here."

"And why is that?" Hiei responded walking up.

"Cause, Higurashi Shrine is the location of our mission."

Kuwabara stepped up. "Yeah, I remember now. Koenma said to talk to an old man or a young girl. That they'll give you everything you need to know."

"Well isn't that conveinent?" Yusuke added stepping up. "Have you noticed any wierd things happening lately?"

"No. I just go back to the fuedal era. And mom and grampa would of told me if they noticed something." Kagome responded thinking.

"Well, I guess the only thing left to do is go back to the fuedal era and help Kagome."

"What?" Both Botan and Kagome chimed at once.

"Oh come on? We can't find anything wrong here. So, it's probably something from the past. Besides, they could use our help on the quest." Yusuke attempted to bribe them.

"I don't know!" Kagome doubted slightly.

"Please, what's the worst that could happen?"

"It's not that. It's just that, Inuyasha won't be too happy with it."

"Don't worry! I'll help you controll him." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, okay!"

"One question. How are we supposed to get there?" Botan asked confused.

"Through the well of course!" Yusuke replied anxious. Botan looked down the well. "There is no way I'm going down that thing!"

"Well, you're gonna have to!"

"But?"

"But nothing! Now, it looks like we'll have to go one at a time. Kagome, you'll probably have to go back and forth! Is that okay?"

"It's okay!" Kagome replied dully.

"Great, now lets go!"

One by one, they disappeared through the well. When the hair of Botan, who was practically pushed down the well, disappeared out of site. A sudden light filled the immediate area. As the light grew brighter, a portal of swirling color appeared. Out stepped a figure with long blood red hair, dirty yellow skin, and bright orange eyes wearing a brown kimono. The figure laughed maliciously. "Ahh, the great Urameshi team, traveling 500 years to the past. How very fortuitous for me! And I, Mistress Shikimori, will go back using the jewel shard I had since I was a young girl and gather the rest of the jewel shards and destroy the Urameshi team!" With that she dove down the well and all returned to normal. Well almost.

"What's this?" Mr. Higurashi asked as he picked up a small stone.

"It looks like a stone. Look! It has little markings all over it. Do you think its Kagome's?" Souta asked looking over his shoulder.

"Probably! I'll ask her about it when she comes back!"

"Okay!"

Not too bad eh? Okay. I was out of ideas so I decided to create a new villan. You'll find out more about her next chapter. Anyways, please review.


	5. They're Here

Yay, I updated! It wasn't as long as the last time but still faster. Eh he he he! Umm… kagaga no subaba!

Thank you to all the reviews I got. Kind of makes me feel real warm and sunny inside. Well, actually not really, but I am thankful.

Okay, this subject has been brought up a few times. About the pairings. I have no idea what the pairings will be. But if you want one, just vote on it. I'll see which one will fit best in with the plot lines.

Now, I decided to be nice and give review responses.

**x0xprincess-sakurax0x:** I updated. Hope you like the new chapter.

**rocknroll7806:** Hmm, maybe. I still have no idea yet. But you are right. There are hardly any of them around.

**Lady of the Gray:** Thanks, I can so agree with you. The same would go for Inuyasha.

**Kikyos killer:** Yeah, I know. Sorry! I r baka. Eh he he!

**ninja wolf:** Umm, thanks! Keep reading.

**Foxylilraven:** Yes, Uh oh indeed. About your review earlier, I am supposing this is after the Dark Tournament. Probably somewhere during those quiet times.

**Yavie Aelinel:** Ahhhh, shutup wench! You update less then I do.

**DarkGoddess:** Thanks, I'll try to do that. Keep reading.

Well, please read and review.

* * *

Inuyasha sat glumly on the roof. 'Humph! Stupid girl! Dragging that even stupider boy along with her. Feh! It doesn't take that long to go through the well.'

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" he looked down to see the little fox tyke. He turned angry. "What is it?"

"How long has Kagome been gone?"

"How the heck should I know? But it's been sure hell of a long time." He turned away. 'You just wait till you get back, Kagome!'

Suddenly, his nose picked up a scent of chocolate and honey. 'Finally! Stupid girl!' Then he picked up another familiar scent. "Dammit! And she brought that twerp back with her too. Why that!"

He took off.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Shippo called running after him. Falling quite far behind.

"Feh! If you can't keep up then don't come!"

As he neared the well he caught up with different, foreign scents. "And she brought back even more people. Lovely! That idiot!"

-

Kagome

-

She slid out of the well and helped Botan climb out. As they settled down, they gaped in awe. Bright, green trees stretched far above. Birds chirped and flew gracefully in the clear, bright, sunny sky. The air was fresh. And a waft of various plants and herbs could be detected in the distance. The overall effect was silent and peaceful. That is, until…

"DAMMIT KAGOME, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GETTING RID OF THAT TWERP!"

Kurama and Hiei watched as a half demon appeared out of nowhere. Kurama got an uneasy feeling. 'I can't sense any spirit energy. But it's obvious that he's a demon. Is he possibly a half demon?' One glance at Hiei corrected his suspicions.

Yusuke took offense. "HEY! IT'S NOT HER FAULT! DON'T BLAME HER! AND I AM NOT A TWERP! YOU GOT THAT, MUTTFACE!"

Inuyasha became even angrier. Koga calling him "Muttface" was one thing. But Yusuke calling him that was a completely different thing. Kagome had noticed this too and decided to take action.

"Yusuke, now don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

Yusuke froze. "Why not?"

Shippo decided to answer for her. "Well, for starters, you're not a demon. You are a human. And second, you would have to be of a relation to a dog in order to call out that insult. And third, it's already been taken."

"By who?" He was not about to end this little argument just yet.

"By Koga."

"And who might this Koga be?" he began to grow more annoyed at bringing up someone who, for one he had never heard of before, and for bringing up something off-subject when he just begins to fight. That happened at about every fight he had and he was tired of it.

"Well, he-"He was cut off.

"Feh! He's a stupid, cowardly, rabies-infested wolf who doesn't deserve the title of a demon."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm doing the talking he-" He was cut off yet again when Botan scooped him up in her arms, just realizing how cute he was.

"So cute!" She cooed as she rubbed her cheek on his head. Everyone sweat dropped. Kurama, being probably the only sensible one, tried to stop her.

"Um, Botan! Maybe now is not the best time for that."

She ignored him.

"But he's so little and furry!"

Shippo, who was currently running out of air, took the second he had left to wail.

"Kagome! Help!"

"Ummmmmmmm…"

Yusuke didn't stand for anymore. He walked over and tore little Shippo away from Botan. "Come on Botan, don't be so grabby!" He tossed Shippo to Kagome. "There you go!" Shippo, of course, gladly sailed into Kagome's open arms.

Botan stared. 'Now I know something's up! He wouldn't do that for just anyone!'

Inuyasha, who had watched the whole thing, felt slightly rejected. He had to choices. Attack Yusuke, or go off and think of something better to do. He chose to sulk.

"Hn. Fine then. Bring them along. But don't come crying to me when they're all dead." With that, he turned and headed back towards Kaede's hut.

Kagome blinked. 'Inuyasha, how come you let them stay so easily?' She watched him disappear out of site.

Kuwabara, who was slightly unnerved at this last comment, shivered slightly. "Does he really mean we're going to die?"

He only received various glares.

"Just checking!"

Botan was still in deep thought about Yusuke. 'I've never seen him do something like that for Keiko. Actually, yes I have he just won't admit it afterwards. But he never acts this mellow around someone. And I haven't heard him pop a perverted joke for a while now. That must only mean one thing!'

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhh." She smiled mischievously. Putting on her Oh-so-classic gossip look.

Everyone stared at her.

"Uh oh! She's got that look again!" The rest could only nod.

-

Inuyasha

-

Inuyasha glowered in the usual tree.

"Inuyasha, what ails the now?"

"Hemp, nothing of your concern old woman."

Kaede sighed. He always did this when something happened between Kagome and him. He would usually spend most of his time, milling around waiting for an apology. Attempting to avoid as much human contact as possible. If he had to interact, he would hang around Kaede, in hopes of gaining some spiritual advice.

"Nay, I'll be in the hut!" she strode off. Inuyasha ears tweaked. 'Should I ask her? It's risky! What if Kagome and the others walk in?'

He frowned nervously. Having half a mind to yell at her to wait up. He opened his mouth…

"Grandmother Kaede, how nice to see you again!"

"Welcome back child."

Inuyasha frowned, peeved. 'Dammit! Just at that time! Oh well, she probably had nothing good to say to anyways!' He leapt back into the tree.

Sango and Miroku trekked the long road back to the village. Koala was nestled in Sango's arms. Miroku was carrying a large bag full of treasures. Obviously, they had been summoned to exercise a demon. Actually, Miroku was summoned. Sango just tagged along to prevent him from doing any lecherous deeds.

Miroku suddenly stopped.

"You sense it too huh?"

"Yes, there is diffidently a demonic aura in the area. It would be best to be on alert!"

"You're right!"

Sango nodded but froze suddenly. She had felt a familiar, yet unwanted feeling. Yup, it was that hand again. 'Dammit that monk, can't he keep his hands to himself for once!"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

I promise that I will update sooner. I have just gotten back up to date with all the crazy things that have been going on lately. So, heads up. Please review.

Oh, and another thing. I am currently searching up the words to anime songs. So if you want some, just e-mail me, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.


	6. Authors Note

9/19/2006  
OMFG I have not updated in forever.

Alright. I am aware that a lot of you are basically pissed. Probably even more so that my new update is an authors note. For that I am sorry. But this is important and I wish you all to hear me out before the pitchforks start flying.

I have not abandoned nor forgotten (well, for a while I did) about this story. I simply had a severe case of writers block around it. For a while now I have had no idea where I was going with it. So I was sort of confused as to where I was going to take it.

But today (during Earth Science when I was supposed to be listening), it finally hit me. So, now I know where this story is gong and how it's going to get there.

I am planning on changing the whole perspective of the story. Changing it to a more adventure and romance than a random comedy. I feel it will be much better that way.

After reading the first couple of chapters, I realized they were complete and utter crap. Also, that when I wrote them, I had only seen about 3 episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho and was not very aware on the characters personalities. But since then, my Yu Yu Hakusho knowledge has increased somewhat. Plus, I am now sixteen and today, the 19th, is my birthday. That means that my writing skills have developed and increased in strength and ability "a hell of a lot". (Thank you Sarah for the description.)

Now I have decided to rewrite them. DON'T PANIC! I will not delete the current ones I have posted. I will save them and post the new ones soon. (That really irritates me when an author decides to redo a story and deletes all the previous chapters, so I will not be doing anything like that.) If you like the new ones, let me know. If not, tell me, and I will rewrite the original chapters to be more, well, accurate.

But fear not. For I shall not get rid of the random humor I usually paste. You'd have to get the jaws of life to get me away from doing that.

So, I have already started on the new beginning chapters and soon afterwards will continue with the rest.

Although I had writers block, that did not keep me from writing a few new chapters which I haven't posted yet or touched for that matter.

So, the author before you will continue after the tearing down of this writers block.

The forever loyal (but not exactly useful),  
Tsukiakari Anei


End file.
